


DRABBLE:  Daniel's Full Circle

by theboymichaelshanks_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Episode Related, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-18
Updated: 2003-09-18
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboymichaelshanks_archivist/pseuds/theboymichaelshanks_archivist
Summary: The complete series is Meridian Thoughts, Jack on Jonas, Incubus, Not Daniel, Shi'fu, Pat and Mike, Jack and Daniel





	DRABBLE:  Daniel's Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I've wound up doing a series of drabble for Meridian to Fallen. They're all here this is actually # 8

  
Author's notes: I've wound up doing a series of drabble for Meridian to Fallen. They're all here this is actually # 8  


* * *

DRABBLE: Daniel's Full Circle

### DRABBLE: Daniel's Full Circle

#### by Debi C

Date Archived: 09/18/03  
Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Team, Drama, Humor, Episode, Drabble  
Characters/Pairings: Dr. Daniel Jackson     Team         
Rating: G  
Spoilers: Full Circle  
Permission to archive: TheBoy, The Cartouche  
Series: Part of the Meridian/ Fallen sequence of Drabbles  
Notes: I've wound up doing a series of drabble for Meridian to Fallen. They're all here this is actually # 8  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, never will, just enjoy them and happy Daniel's come home.  
Summary: The complete series is Meridian Thoughts, Jack on Jonas, Incubus, Not Daniel, Shi'fu, Pat and Mike, Jack and Daniel

* * *

Daniel's Full Circle 

I knew what was going to happen and I had to try to stop it. First, Jack, on the elevator. So good to see him, though I could tell he was still not used to me being like this. 

Ascended. 

Glowy 

Not flesh. 

Then all of them on Abydos, Teal'c, Sam, Jonas, Jack, Skaara. Looking for the eye of Ra. Then Jack called me. And I came to him, just like I always have, always will. We worked together to find it, me helping Jonas. Then I noticed something, the journal, the books, they looked familiar. 

Is that my stuff?   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Debi C


End file.
